1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ball game in which players through concentration, skill, and good luck attempt to place by throwing or rolling a game ball in closer proximity to an object ball than their opponent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Balls and games associated with them have a long history. One present game that bears a resemblance to the present invention is bocci ball, a game which is played with two rigid balls and generally on a hard surface such as clay, packed soil or lawns. In fact bocci must be played on such a surface in order for the balls used in play to roll in the manner intended. The present invention may readily be used on such hard surfaces as mentioned above and also on soft surfaces such as sand, and loosely packed soil.
Furthermore, the bocci ball can be cumbersome to transport, since the balls are constructed of rigid material and cannot be stored in small spaces, whereas the game ball needed in the present invention is pliable, such pliability making it safer to use and creating further strategies of play not possible in bocci ball games using rigid balls.
Numerous innovations for a Ball Games similar to bocci ball have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.